1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to structural components and substantially expands the usefulness of the hyperbolic paraboloid elements relating to structures of all types, and in particular to the building industry. Integrating or weaving together hyperbolic paraboloid elements allows structural configurations to be increased in size and also in variety of application. This invention further provides for the reduction of the structural components into modular or nesting units which has unlimited applications in space structures where exotic materials of superstrength can be utilized.
Furthermore, the unique geometric configuration of the hyperbolic paraboloids incorporated into the structural building components, allows for the reinforcing elements to be prestressed along straight lines, creating the potential for extremely strong, light and rigid components. This same prestressing technique can be applied inexpensively to the present building components.
2. Description of the prior art
The hyperbolic paraboloid configuration has been utilized successfully for a number of years in the building industry and has been applied in the shape of the potato chip presently marketed under the trademark Pringle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,757,478; 3,798,849; and 4,651,479, describe the geometry and mechanics of the hyperbolic paraboloid. The most pertinent patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,679 which discloses a building unit comprising a column adapted to be fitted to a foundation for supporting a plurality of identical hyperbolic paraboloid shells. This patent uses hyperbolic paraboloid elements as compression members.
This invention is distinctive over this patent by integrating and weaving together hyperbolic paraboloid shells into an autonomous structural building element. Another difference is that this invention utilizes both the compression and tensile properties of the hyperbolic paraboloid element allowing a substantial increase in the number of configurations without columns, supports or additional framework.